


Hey, Isn't This Easy?

by lupus



Series: Prompts, Please! [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Tumblr Prompt, rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupus/pseuds/lupus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dex’s attraction to Holster was pretty instantaneous. But the crush snuck up on him.</p><p>-</p><p>aka anon on tumblr asked for a Dex/Holster getting together fic, so here you are!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, Isn't This Easy?

**Author's Note:**

> so i'd never thought of these two until i got this prompt and then started writing it and was like "ok??? i like this??" anyway, enjoy!
> 
> crossposted [here](http://biharley.tumblr.com/post/146928347470) to tumblr if you wanna reblog/spread the story

Dex had known that he’s Not Straight since high school. He wasn’t entirely sure where he fell on the spectrum or what to identify himself as yet – one of Shitty’s many rants let him know that this is totally okay and normal and that sexuality is fluid – but he knew he’s attracted to men.

He ended up at Samwell where it’s said that nearly 25% - if not more – of the student population was also Not Straight.

Dex though, thought to himself, that there’s no way he could be out – even if that were the case. Not as a hockey player.

But then there was Bitty who was so unapologetically himself and out and Dex envied Bitty’s bravery and his ability to be so open, even in such a homophobic sport.

What he didn’t expect, was Holster.

The second he’d seen Holster on their first day of pre-season, all Dex could thing was “damn.” Holster was tall and _huge_ , with big, clear blue eyes and blonde hair that made him look like _Captain America_ or some shit. He immediately pushed his attraction down, furiously telling himself that this was a teammate, an older teammate, at that. And just because Holster was totally cool with Bitty being out, didn’t mean he’d be cool with Dex checking him out the first day of practice.

So he pushed the attraction down, but that didn’t stop the crush from bubbling to the surface.

Ransom and Holster worked with him and Nursey a lot, trying to help them get a rhythm going as a D-Pair. Holster may have been a big, bro-y dude, but he was also gentle and endlessly patient – even when Dex and Nursey got in their fights. Holster took Dex under his wing both on the ice and off.

Dex’s attraction to Holster was pretty instantaneous. But the crush snuck up on him.

Holster wasn’t like a big brother to him, he was more of a like a big brother’s friend who was too old and too hot for you. To be fair, Holster wasn’t necessarily _too_ old, but he was old for his class and the nearly five-year age gap seemed like a lot when you were a freshman. 

Dex reminded himself it didn’t even matter. Holster wasn’t into guys.

That’s the mantra that Dex repeated to himself over and over and over. _He’s older, he’s your teammate, and he’s straight._

 

* * *

 

Then epikegster happened and everything got a little screwed up.

Dex got considerably drunk at epikegster, but he was also on Nursey patrol too, unfortunately. He was looking for the aforementioned Nursey, sometime after they’d all taken the picture with Kent Parson. Jack was gone from the party – no surprise – but Bitty was too.

He wandered the downstairs of the house and ended up in the the main hallway, and that’s when he saw it.

Holster had a guy – jesus christ, Dex was pretty sure it was a _LAX bro_ – up against the side of the stairs and they were making out heavily.

The guy’s hands were on Holster’s ass and Holster was caging the guy in with that huge body of his and then the LAX bro pulled away to lean up and whisper something in Holster’s ear. Holster smiled back down at him and it was a molten, filthy smile and then took the guy’s hand pulling him up the stairs eagerly.

Dex stood there, halfway between shock and boiling jealousy.

It turned out Holster was definitely not straight.

-

He learned later, from Holster himself that Holster was bi. Proudly so. Maybe Dex hadn’t been paying enough attention or maybe he’d been looking at Holster through a “heteronormative gaze” but Dex definitely hadn’t picked up on it.

It had been a couple of teammates drinking at the house together one Saturday night, early second semester when Dex had found out. They’d all somehow gotten on the top of sex and sexuality. Shitty of course was dominating the conversation, but Nursey had talked – while very stoned – about his own pansexuality and Holster had talked too, about being bi.

Something about Holster talking openly and proudly about being bisexual made Dex want to open up. Holster went on to say how it had taken it a while for him to realize that’s what it was and Dex could relate to that.

“Yeah,” He’d started not really sure where to go from there or how to explain it. Everyone looked at him, almost with bated breath. Like they weren’t sure what he was going to say. “I think I may be bi too? Or maybe gay? I’m not really sure right now – I’m still figuring it out. But I understand that whole, it not being clear thing. Like when you’re socialized to find the opposite gender attractive, it’s hard to realize what you feel towards the same gender is attraction. So yeah. I get it.”

Bitty squeezed Dex’s hand and gave him a watery grin. Shitty wailed and threw himself across the room to bear-hug Dex. He looked up, mid-hug, across the room to Holster, who was giving him a slightly awed, soft smile.

 

* * *

 

Something changed after that. Between him and Holster. Dex was praying he wasn’t just projecting, but he didn’t think that was the case.

Holster nearly always sat by him at breakfast, pressing his huge thigh up against Dex’s under the table. He found him in the library – sometime with Ransom in tow, sometimes not – and would join him, doing his own homework while Dex coded. One time, during one of Dex’s hellweeks, he’d texted Dex asking what kind of coffee he’d liked and then showed up to the computer lab twenty minutes later with a cup from Annie’s.

Holster texted him more and more often. He even sent him stupid internet memes that Dex low key had to admit made him laugh.

His chirps stopped sounding like chirps and starting feeling a lot more like flirting.

When they lost the last round of the Frozen Four, Dex cried a little. He knew it was stupid and that he was only a Freshman but he wasn’t just crying for himself. He was crying for Jack and Shitty and the seniors and for the fact that they’d worked _so hard._ When Holster saw him Dex tried to hide his face, but Holster just pulled him into his chest, hugging Dex and whispering “I know, buddy.”

Dex isn’t sure if he imagined the gentle peck at his temple before Holster pulled away.

 

* * *

 

Dex had always been a confrontational motherfucker, he was aware of that, thank you very much. Calling people out had always been his specialty on top of that. It was part of the reason why he and Nursey had butted heads so much at the beginning of the year. It had caused Dex a lot of issues in the past, but this time around he hoped it would solve a problem instead.

Holster was sitting with him in the computer lab. Apparently Ransom was under a table on the floor below having his Finals Freakout He’d brought Dex coffee. Again. And was chirp-flirting with Dex. Again.

Dex was honestly so sick of the weird dance they’d been doing around each other that he’d lost all his “chill” and decided to straight up ask Holster what was going on between them.

“I honestly can’t tell if you’re flirting with me or just chirping me,” Dex said to Holster. Holster immediately froze, eyes going wide. He didn’t say anything for pretty much a solid minute so Dex continued.

“If you haven’t been flirting with me that’s totally okay, we can forget this ever happened. I don’t want to assume anything,” Dex said. At this point he’d rather hear that it was never gonna happen so he could get this crush over with, rather than keep up his dumb pining. “But if you have been flirting with me and, I dunno, like me or something, why haven’t you made a move?”

“Dex,” Holster started softly, and his tone sounded almost sad? Remoreseful? And Dex could only take that as he was about to be rejected. Either that or Holster was just going to tell him he was flirting with him just to flirt, or because he was a flirty guy. Either way, Dex didn’t like the tone.

 “I’m sorry if I haven’t made a move. It’s just you’re so hard to read sometimes, I wasn’t sure if you even liked the flirting.”

And. _Oh_

“And on top of that, you’re younger than me and I didn’t wanna…I don’t know, take advantage or make you feel pressured or something like just because I’m an upperclassman on the team and am about to be a co-captain that you couldn’t say no to me.”

“Oh,” Dex said.

“Also as Ransom has informed me, I have no game.”

Dex laughed at that but turned in his chair so that he and Holster were touching knee to knee.

“So, uh,” Holster said. And no game indeed. “Is it okay if I kiss you?”

“Oh my god,” Dex exhaled before cupping a hand to Holster’s cheek and meeting him halfway for a kiss. It started off slow and sweet as they smiled into each other’s mouths but then Dex shifted. He scooted his chair forward so that one of his legs was in between both of Holster’s and deepened the kiss.

His hand went from softly cupping at Holster’s cheek to gripping the nape of Holster’s neck and the soft hairs there. Holster’s hands were _huge_ and they were everywhere. Dex is pretty sure they would’ve stayed in the computer lab making out all afternoon if some girl hadn’t come in and squeaked at the sight of them, immediately rushing out and muttering under her breath about the “damn hockey team.”

It was fine though. Holster and Dex laughed into each others’ mouths at the absurdity of the situation. Holster gave him one last chaste pec before pulling away, saying they should probably get back to focusing on finals. But, as they worked side by side in the comp lab, Holster still found ways to give Dex casual affection. Like, now that he had the permission to touch him, he didn’t want to stop.

Next time they had a kegster, Dex got to be the one Holster was making out with against the stairs.  

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it!  
> feel free to send me prompts on [tumblr](http://biharley.tumblr.com/). i'll post the longer ones here on ao3 as well. :)


End file.
